Gas meters customarily contain a counting mechanism in addition to two alternately filling, elastic measuring chambers with their control systems and are more and more frequently equipped with components for a remote query of the meter reading and for a remote shut-off of the gas flow. A remote shut-off is necessary for prepaid systems, for example, or the deactivation of the gas meter by the gas utility company from a distance, independently of the consumer. A shut-off valve that can be operated by an actuator is used for this. Housing the shut-off valve and its power supply unit in the interior of the gas meter is desirable in the interests of a design that is as compact as possible, a reduction of operating noise and an increase in manipulation security. This leads to the requirement for a small dimensioned the shut-off valve having a high level of operational reliability, a tight gas seal of the electrical actuator and for maintenance-free operation for as long as possible, also including long-term, battery-power operation. The latter especially requires energy consumption that is as low as possible when the shut-off valve is adjusted. In the process, sparks that could possibly ignite gas that has penetrated into the interior of the shut-off valve are not permitted.
Actuators based on electric motors, which are less sensitive to willful jolts, vibrations and other types of manipulation, have prevailed in the market due to improved manipulation security compared with actuators based on solenoid drive units.